Oceans of Time
by Crimson TigerLily
Summary: Gabrielle and Zena Shadows are two normal American girls. When curiosity takes a turn for the weird and the girls find themselves back to the Golden Age of Piracy, how will they handle it? Jack S/OC and Will T/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbeans or any of its characters, otherwise I would be rich and famous and traveling, thank you very much.**_

Gabrielle Shadows was a normal, average American teenager.

_'Was'_ being the keyword.

At sixteen years of age, she and her 15 year old sister, Zena decide to take a vacation from life. They save up all the money they can and both get jobs, resulting in a good amount of money.

They decide on a week-long trip to the small island of Bermudas, seeing as they are both major fans of myths, lores, legends and the likes.

On a moon-lit night, the girls decide to take it just one step further and borrow a boat from the resort they're staying at.

After having gone to the middle of the oh-so-famous Bermudas Triangle, an unsuspected storm rises up and swallows them up.

They soon wake up, still on their boat, still in the middle of the triangle, but with one small difference.

They've gone back hundreds of years, back to the Golden Age Of Piracy.

And little did they know, things were about to get one hundred times crazier.

**_Author's Note: I'm just starting this, obviously, and it's my first attempt at writing out of my timeline. Wish me luck. _**

**_FYI, I'll be calling these "A/N" m'kay? Good.  
_**


	2. New job

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbeans. Trust me.**_

"Gabrielle! I just had this brilliant idea!" my 15 years old sister, Zena, shouted as she banged on my bedroom door.

She knew I didn't deal well with people coming in my room when the door was closed.

"Come in!" I shouted back, continuing my previous occupation.

I had been staring blankly at my english paper, mentally finding ways to procrastinate more on this un-started project that happened to be due tomorrow.

"Well, I thought that we could take a break from school, from life, from everything for about a week" my sister started, and I spun around in my computer chair, paying full attention.

"I'm all ears, Zena" I said, grinning at her. I was always open to new ways to procrastinate.

"Well, I already talked to mom about this, pulling some crap about _bonding_ and _learning_ and _new life experiences_ and stuff. You know mom's a sucker for those. I figured we could have a load of fun for a week, somewhere not too far, maybe Disney Land or New York, or maybe Miami or something. What do you think?" she suggested.

I thought about it a bit and quickly pulled out my large binder, in which I kept all my ideas.

"So the idea would be to go somewhere that's still in the States, in which we can pretend to learn things, and still have fun. I've come up with three possible choices: Bermudas, Salem and New York. Know why?" I said, deciding to test my sister's knowledge.

We weren't the closest of siblings, that was for sure, and our relationship might have been a slightly abusing one as I had slightly violent tendencies, but I loved my sister to death and if we shared anything, it was our passion for fantasy.

I thirsted for knowledge on pretty much anything that challenged my mind and might one day prove useful... If I ever became a character from a book.

As for Zena, she loved a way to escape the harshness of the world, and what better than unrealistic fantasies, like Vampires, Greek Gods, Werewolves and Pirates? And lets not forget talking cats, but that's just a minor detail.

"Bermudas because of the Triangle, and that in itself is self-explanatory, Salem because of the witchy trials and ghosts and New York because of... Wait, why New York?" she asked, a small frown making itself known on her lips.

I grinned.

"Why, for the parties of course! And I don't know, I just felt like putting it there so that we had three" I shrugged and Zena chuckled.

"Well, seeing as I don't feel like investigating a bunch of dead witches, Bermudas, here we come!" she shouted, a wide grin on her lips.

Mine was just as wide.

Zena and I spent hours planning what we were going to do.

We would get jobs, and leave the moment we had enough money to do so.

Once in Bermuda, we would spend a couple days enjoying it and then we would 'borrow' a ship (with all intentions of bringing it back) and go to the center of the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the disappearances that have happened there in the many years passed.

Naturally, we would bring a camera and our mp3's and cellphones and everything necessary in case we disappear too.

"Are you ready, Gabby? Mom's driving us to town!" Zena shouted through the door as I tried to put a respectable outfit together. (.com/cgi/set?id=25444752)

The moment I came out of my room, my sister looked over my outfit, not seeming to care. Then she did a double-take.

"Seriously?" she asked, shooting me a look.

"What?" I asked, not understanding her at all.

"Gabrielle, you're going for a job interview. Couldn't you dress a little more... I don't know, adult-like?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked at my outfit, finding nothing wrong.

"That's why I have a tie" I said simply, blinking at my sister. She just rolled her eyes and pointed at my ears.

"Aren't those earrings a little much?" she asked. I frowned.

I had three pairs in, given, but then again, I had three holes on each ear. And they were simple zipper earrings, nothing fancy. It's not like they were huge loops or anything.

"No..." I trailed off, frowning a little. What was wring with my outfit?

I then looked at my sister, who was practically wearing a suit.

She just rolled her eyes at me and we were off.

A few hours later, we were back at the house in the living-room, discussing how our interviews went.

"I got a job at the library, by the school. It's only part time, but I should have enough money to pay my part in about a month. How about you, how did it go?" Zena asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.

I just shrugged.

"Eh, I just got hired at the sword-place" I shrugged it off, though I was incredibly smug. If I played my cards right, I could be taught sword-fighting.

Zena's eyes widened and she stared at me with her jaw hanging from its hinges.

"No way! That's so cool!" she said, and we high-fived on it.

We talked a bit more, but soon our mother called us for super, so we quickly ate and went back to our own rooms.

I finally did my project, and went to bed after a couple of hours of reading on swords.

The next day would be my first day at work, after school of course.

_**A/N: I know it's uber short and I know it's rushed and lacks detail, but I'm going to skim through the first couple weeks until they get to Bermuda, and then things will slow down. Reviews make me happy!**_


	3. Bermuda

_**Since I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, Gabrielle and Zena's personalities are based on me and my sister, but exaggerated tenfold. Oh and so you know, real pirates that were recorded (like Blackbeard) will be fictional and everything in POTC will be considered history. Like, the truth type thing. Yeah... This should be interesting...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbeans. **_

About a month and a half had passed since that morning, and I was now in school.

I flipped my pocket knife open and closed as I waited for my name to be called on the intercom.

I was in trouble for starting a major food fight in the cafeteria at lunch today. I had then proceeded to use the janitor's mop as a make-shift sword to practice my sword-fighting with one of my guy friends. He had taken a broom.

"Gabrielle Shadows, please come to the office, Gabrielle" the scratchy voice echoed through the room as I stood up, a small smirk on my lips.

I closed my knife and stuffed it in my pocket, directing myself towards the principle's office.

As soon as I stepped into his office, the principle looked up and sighed.

"You again?" he asked humorously, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"I grinned at him and sat on the chair in front of his desk, propping my feet up on the desk before me.

"Surprised?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He just rolled his eyes and swatted my feet away.

"What am I going to do with you? Detention or suspension?" he asked me, taking out a bowl of candy from under his desk.

I didn't hesitate in taking one and unwrapping it, flicking it in my mouth quickly.

"Actually, mr. P, if you could nail a suspension to both me and my sister for like... A week or two, it'd be awesome" I said, unwrapping a butterscotch candy and plopping it into my mouth once I'd finished the previous one.

"What for?" he rose an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged.

"We're going on a vacation anyways, might as well" I said simply.

The man's face lit up at the prospect of having his most troublesome student gone for a week or two. But then it fell at the idea of losing my sister.

"So I'm supposed to get you suspended for a week or two, easy. But your sister? How am I supposed to pin anything on her, she's an angel" he asked, a frown making itself known on his face.

I shrugged once again.

"Do it or don't, I don't care. I'm just letting you know we'll be gone" I said, before standing up. He mirrored my actions.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. P" I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He took it and we shook hands, sealing the deal.

"You too Gabrielle" he said, and I was off to tell the news to my sister.

–

That very night, we had everything packed and were ready to leave for Bermuda.

Mom was driving us to the airport, where we would take a plane directly to the small island resort that would be our home for the next week and a half. Approximatively.

And that was when the waterworks started.

"Please tell me you'll call every day and you'll be safe and you won't talk to strangers and you won't go anywhere without a guide and- and- and-" my mom started rambling, tears streaking down her face.

Zena looked at me with wide, troubled eyes that proved that emotional situations weren't her forte.

I took over, resting a hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Of course mum, of course. We'll do all that and don't worry, we'll be back before you can even think of thinking about blinking." I said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder with my thumb.

"R-really?" she snuffled and I nodded at her before continuing.

"Yeah, and why don't you and dad take a break too? Go on a second honeymoon maybe?" I suggested softly.

Spending a week like that was sure to tire her and dad out, meaning that me and Zena would have peace for a while when we returned.

My mother's face brightened immediately.

"Brilliant! Come on, out you go! Wouldn't want to miss your flight" my mother ushered us out of the car with our suitcases and stuff.

She then left in a flurry of dust and screeching tires.

"Well, it's just you and me now, sis" I said, looking down at Zena from my viewpoint.

"Looks like. Come on, lets go" she said and boarded the plane quickly, with me following on her heals.

We simultaneously took a piece of gum and leaned back, me for a nap and her for a read. Soon, we were off.

–

"Gabby, what should we do first?" Zena asked me as we entered the room we'd be staying in,

"Well, we could explore the island a bit, familiarize before we choose a ship to hijack and travel to the center of the Bermuda Triangle, which might or might not lead to a parallel dimension" I said, giving a quick look-around.

It was a small room, not very furnished, and had sand-coloured walls with ocean-blue drapes, doors and bed-sheets.

"Parallel dimension?" Zena asked, scoffing at me. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"It seems the most reasonable explanation to me" I explained my reasoning with a shrug.

Zena rolled her eyes.

"The most we're likely to find is a giant reef and many sharks" Zena said, sending me a look.

I frowned.

"If you so believe that, then why the hell are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my younger sister as I had doubts for the first time in my life.

What if it would bring us to our deaths?

"Curiosity killed the cat, they say" she shrugged and went about doing her business.

I stared at her for a moment, before going to my bag.

"Zena, while we're in Bermuda, do you think we should learn up on our Pirate history?" I asked my sister, going through my stuff for my history books.

"I guess, why?" she asked, pausing in her going-through of her bags.

"I'm failing history and we're in the Golden Age of Piracy" I explained, finally finding the book I was looking for.

"Is that why you suggested we come here?" she asked me, crossing her arms around her chest. I glanced briefly at her, before scoffing.

"Z, since when do _I _care about school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my sister. She nodded in agreement, and we went back to our business.

Truth be told, history was only part of the reason why I had decided to come to this specific place. The other was that I had recently seen this excellent movie about pirates, named Pirates of the Seven Seas.

Brilliant, I tell you.

And that's why I am risking mine and my sister's life. So that we could feel a semblance of the freedom of pirates at least once in our lives.

"Point taken. Hey, maybe we could go to this... Pirate exposition they're having tonight and tomorrow, it's at Port Royal" Zena said, unpacking her stuff into the desks.

"Sure. Hey, think we can dress up as pirates?" I asked, skimming through my history book on the Golden Age of Piracy.

My sister shot me a look.

"No. Only the people who work there can dress up as pirates," she said, throwing her empty bag in the closet.

I nodded briefly, a small frown on my face. I was really looking forward to dressing up as a pirate.

"Damn. Fine then, but that means we're going to jack their best ship" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest. My sister looked at me over her shoulder and just went back to reading her book.

I rolled my eyes at her and started putting my stuff in the small closet. While we were on our way to the motel, we had decided that she would get the dresser and I would get the closet.

I unpacked all my clothing and stuff, putting it in the closet. But then I thought better of it, and packed my stuff back up.

"Zena, pack your stuff back up, we're going to bring it with us on the ship. You know, just in case" I said, shoving all my stuff right back into my suitcase.

"What?" my sister asked me, incredulous. She sounded as though she couldn't believe a word I was saying.

"Pack up, we're dragging our stuff on the ship with us. Just in case we get propelled to another dimension, I don't want to be kept without my clothes." I said, sitting on the bed by my bag.

I looked at the rings around my fingers, remembering the story behind each of them. There were three.

The first one had a viking skull on it, it had been given to me by one of my friends after a certain feat. I had 'raided and pillaged' the neighborhood with a bunch of my friends, taking goods and setting the rest ablaze like vikings would. Naturally, we had gotten caught by the cops, but it didn't matter much. I got a year of juvi, did a bunch of work for the city and was set free. All of us had gotten one of those rings afterwards.

Then there was a ring made of five silver bands, one for each person I had knocked out in my life-time. There were two boys and three girls, and I reckon I had knocked them all out within a week. So, immensely proud of myself, I bought myself five slim silver bands, one of which has two skulls on it, and used it as a ring.

The third and last one was a family heirloom, passed down to me from my grand-mother. I was her favorite, she said, because I had a back-bone. I had an attitude and a personality and I wasn't afraid to show it. She had gotten it from her own grand-mother for having character, and she from hers and so on and so forth.

And then there was my necklace, a gold skull and pearl necklace. I had won it as a prize from my art teacher for the best scenery.

It had been a dark ship with sails as black as night, under a full moon. I had drawn the Black Pearl as you find it in history books, as I hoped I would find it here.

Which, by the way, was another reason for my coming here.

"Gabrielle, we're leaving in ten minutes" Zena said nonchalantly as she strolled casually to the kitchen.


	4. Pirates

Zena and I followed the man as he spoke animately about pirates, dressed in a pirate attire himself.

"... and here we come to our best ship. This here is a perfect replica of the Black Pearl, as we found it. It's in a smaller scale, though, and the bits in red are the parts that had to be guessed, of course, but we believe it's as real as it's going to get" the man said.

An idea suddenly crossed my mind.

"Would it still work? Meaning, could people board it and ride it out to sea, like they would in the Golden Age of Piracy?" I asked, smirking slightly at the idea. _This_ was the ship I wanted.

_This _ship was going to make it worth my while to get to the center of the triangle.

The man looked confused.

"Well, of course, if the wind was on your side and you had a crew. We even tried it out once, and we believe that it would sail even faster than the real Black Pearl" the man said, making a small smile cross my lips.

This ship would be my ship. Well, mine and my sister's of course.

We were partners in this crime, together forever because of our blood.

"_That _ship. We're taking _that_ ship." I whispered in Zena's ear, gripping her shoulder tightly. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and nodded.

And then we were back to following our guide.

"Come on, Gabrielle! We don't have all night!" Zena said harshly, keeping her voice down as to not alert the other people in the motel.

"I'm coming, Zena! God, you can be so annoying!" I answered, huffing as I grabbed my stuff and followed my sister.

We had both decided to bring all of our things, in case the thrill of adventure called us and we decided to remain at sea. Or, you know, in case we got zapped to another dimension.

Stealing the ship was actually quite easy, one only had to think of doing it.

"Can we sail a ship without a crew?" Zena asked, eying the wheel with worry.

"Don't worry, sis. Just tell me our heading" I said, admiring the strong wood of the ship and its beauty.

She nodded and placed her compass by the map, comparing for a moment before she pointed to a certain direction.

I managed to get the ship going and soon we were sailing through the Caribbean water, without a care in the world.

Zena occasionally helped me redirect our heading towards the center of the triangle.

"How do we know when we're there?" Zena asked me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone, launching my GPS app and checking our coordinates.

"We should be there in about... Half an hour" I said, putting my I-phone back in my pocket.

My sister shot me the meanest death-glare she could manage.

"You had a GPS this whole time?" she growled at me. I decided to change the subject to avoid a fight.

"Did you know that Jack Sparrow was the official captain of the Black Pearl?" I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

Zena blinked.

"No, I did not. What was he like?" she asked.

"Greedy as hell, but a good captain. His first mate, Barbossa, mutinied him during their first couple of years together because he wanted the Black Pearl for himself. I'll bet he wasn't even cute" I mused the last part to myself.

Zena looked at me oddly.

"Barbossa?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Well, probably him either, but I was talking about Sparrow," I said, checking my sister's compass before adjusting our direction.

"Gab, I really don't think pirates were exactly known for their looks, what with their living conditions and all" Zena mumbled, taking her drawing pad out of her hand bag.

I'll admit I could hardly disagree.

"Gabrielle, where did you put all our stuff?" Zena asked me a while after, looking up at me from the main deck. I smirked at her.

"In the captain's cabin" I said simply, acting as though it were nothing. Zena's eyes widened.

"I thought it was locked?" she asked, frowning in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"_Was_ being the key word, sis. I managed to pull _this_ from our guide before the tour ended" I said, pulling an old-looking key out of my shirt and dangling it in the air before me.

It was Zena's turn to roll her eyes at me as she so often did, before going to the captain's cabin.

Ten minutes passed and Zena was sketching like a madwoman.

I looked up to the sky to see that a storm was brewing. I gulped. Storms were never a good thing at sea.

"Zena, put down the anchor" I said quickly, eying the darkening clouds.

"What? Why?" she asked me, looking up from her sketch.

"A storm's coming and we're going to wait it out" I explained, holding on to the helm for dear life.

"What if it lasts all night? Or many nights? We should keep going," Zena said, returning to her drawing.

"I brought supplies, just please, lets wait this out" I practically begged. Zena did not budge an inch.

"A pirate would keep on going" she said distractedly, gripping me by the balls good and proper there, a solid blow to my ego.

"Fine, but if we die, I'm going to break your nose" I threatened with a growl, glaring my most deadly glares at the dark storm-clouds before us.

Within fifteen minutes later, it was pouring, thunder was crashing loudly, lighting bursts lit up the sea and Zena had retired to the cabin to finish her drawing.

Meanwhile, I was praying to whatever deity was up there that the ship would hold and we wouldn't die.

Waves crashed over the deck, rocking the ship like a child's toy, when I finally reached the center of the triangle.

I had had enough.

I stomped across the deck angrily, and put down the damned anchor before joining my sister in the cabin.

"We're waiting it out" I grumbled, peeling the wet clothing off of me and pulling on comfortable cotton PJs.

Zena got up and opened the door a crack, nodding when she saw what it looked like outside.

I slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

I dreamed of pirates that night.

I dreamed of a man named Cutler Beckett taking over the seas, of a man named Will whose heart was broken, but most of all I dreamed of a woman named Elizabeth Swann.

She was going to do something incredibly and irrevocably stupid, which would cause bad things to happen.

How I knew? No clue, I just did.

I woke up with no recollection of my dream, save for a couple of little flash-backs, and my sister cuddled into my side.

When my stomach grumbled, I got up carefully and went to my bags, pulling out a piece of raisin bread and shoving it all into my mouth.

As I chewed, I poked my head out of the door to evaluate the weather and spotted a couple of ships off into the distance.

I decided to overlook it, deeming that they were probably tour boats, and instead returned to the helm, pulling out the map and compass to find a heading.

The arrow on the compass spun around wildly for a moment before settling on a direction, which I deemed to be north.

I used the map to find the way we needed to go and lifted the anchor, then returned to the helm and somehow got the ship going in the direction I wanted it to.

I steered the the ship back towards the island of Bermuda, stopping when it came into my sight and dropping the anchor once again to go change my clothing.

I did so quietly as to not disturb my still-sleeping sister and stepped back out.

I jumped in fright when I saw another ship, this one bigger than mine, coming parallel to mine.

I stood there in a state of shock as planks were placed and pirates boarded my ship.

A lot of pirates.

They looked quite disappointed as all they saw was a lone girl standing before the captain's cabin, wearing clothing that no pirate is accustomed to.

"Oi, lass, where be yer capt'n?" one of them asked, holding a cutlass to my throat.

I didn't appreciate it very much.

"I _am_ the captain of this ship, so you'll be bringing yours here" I had frozen a moment, but my sharp tongue came back quick.

The pirate looked confused.

In fact, they all did. I could see that they didn't quite know what to do with the lack of crew-members and a girl claiming to be captain of an empty ship.

"Aye, miss. Ragetti, go fetch the Capt'n" the man said, waving another pirate off to go do as he was ordered.

"What's your name, pirate?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning on my left leg.

The pirate ignored me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What in the blazes is going on 'ere?" a man with curly hair and beard, with a monkey on his shoulder and a beautiful coat on his form came... Limping, yes, that's it... he came limping towards me, looking quite enraged. He had a gigantic, but frayed, hat.

"Your crew boarded my ship. What the hell?" I asked, gesticulating with my arms for emphasis.

The pirate captain rose an eyebrow at me.

"We be pirates, missy, it's our job to board yer ship and steal ye loot" he explained. I pursed my lips.

"I know that, I'm not stupid. But I don't have any loot, hell, we're not even from the same time-period!" I shouted. I was outraged. I gestured to the way I was dressed to prove my point.

The captain looked me over.

"I suppose ye be right. But in that case, what are ye doin' sailin' the seas in this period?" he asked. I just shrugged and answered his question with another.

"What's your name?"

"My name be Captain Barbossa, lass. Yers?"

"Gabrielle Shadows" I answered, shaking the dirty hands he had held out.


	5. Tortuga

_**Disclaimer: POTC = not mine, as usual**_

I argued with Barbossa for a small while about the manner of which I could have gotten here, before I remembered my sister was still sleeping.

I had been half-way through a sentence when I paused.

"I'll be right back, Captain Barbossa, I have to go wake up my sister" I excused myself quickly.

I all but ran back to the cabin, shoving a couple of pirates out of my way to do so.

"Zena! Wake up!" I said, shaking her.

"No, I don't wanna" she moaned, turning back around. I sighed and rolled my eyes, shaking her more roughly this time around.

"Zena, wake the fuck up! We were boarded by a bunch of pirates! I was having a chat with Barbossa!" I said loudly in her ear, punching her in the gut.

"Ow, Gabrielle! What the hell?" she asked, finally sitting up.

"We went back in time, for god's sake! Right outside that door, there's an entire crew of pirates, including the oh-so-famous Captain Barbossa!" I said, pointing a finger at the door.

Zena rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Prove it" she said simply. I rolled my eyes at her again.

"Get dressed" I countered, pointing at her bag. She gave me a small glare, but did it none-the-less.

I left her to it and returned outside to the pirates that were hanging around my boat. I mean ship. Yeah, that's what I meant.

"Is she coming?" one of the crew members asked. I nodded briefly at him and returned to the somewhat of a staring-contest that had developed between me and Barbossa.

"Alright, Gabby, what the- hell?" her question was interrupted as she spotted the entire pirate crew on the deck.

"Gabrielle Angel Shadows, you better tell me what the fuck is going on right this instant" she said, stomping her way towards me and poking me in the shoulder.

"You know, Zena, I would really love to have answers myself. But as it is, I've got not freaking clue what in the hell is going on myself. I was actually hoping you'd know, sort of, but as I can see you're about as clue-less as I am. But anyways. This is Captain Barbossa, captain of The Black Pearl" I told my sister all I could and she seemed shocked.

"But... How?" she asked me. I just shrugged.

"I told you, I'm as clueless as you are on that subject" she didn't respond this time, and walked over to Barbossa, looking furious..

"And you! What are you doing on my ship?" she shouts at him.

"Our ship" I correct. She concedes.

"Our ship"

Barbossa looks between me and my sister and I can see by the look on his face that he doesn't quite know what to make of our bantering.

"Well, I was going to attack it and rob it of its bounty and treasures. But as I can see the only thing on this ship is two little girls." he said, acting like a superior adult.

The comment took a strike right to my pride, and that is something better left untouched. I got up, off the railing which I had seated myself on and took meaningful strides towards the pirate.

"Call me a _little girl_ one more fucking time, and you're going to find out the meaning of _getting your lights knocked out_" I threatened, getting in his face.

He rose an eyebrow at me, obviously not knowing the expression. Of course he doesn't, he's a pirate, from the Golden Age of Piracy, which I'm supposed to be studying in history class a thousand or so years into the future. What a concept.

"Gabrielle, calm down, alright? Remember in this time, we're still kids. And we're women. Remember" Zena put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

I imagined what I looked like, angry enough to have smoke coming out my ears if I had been a cartoon character.

"No, let her come. Let the kitten attack me, what's she going to do?Paw me to death?" Barbossa challenges, laughing and getting his entire crew to laugh with him.

I give my sister a look and she lets me go. She knows not to get in my way when someone laughs at me.

I take a step a step forward and swing my fist, taking careful aim and land a blow to his nose, breaking it on impact.

He stumbles backwards, both him and his crew having shut up and blood gushing down his face in rivulets.

He seemed to be fuming at first, but when I smirked slightly and gestured for him to come at me, he calmed down a bit. I rose an eyebrow.

I mean come one, I had just broken the man's nose and he was _smiling_ at me? No. No! I would not stand for it.

"Why are you not screaming?" I asked calmly, holding my hands together behind my back innocently.

Barbossa didn't answer me, he just widened his smile to a full-scale grin and dusts his shoulders.

"Should I assume that we'll be traveling together, ladies?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me and my sister.

I gaped at him, disbelieving.

"I can't believe you! I just broke your damn nose and you're offering us a place on your crew?" I said, still seemingly fuming.

Zena took a step forward and placed herself in front of my, blocking my view of Captain Barbossa.

"I'm sorry for my sister's reaction, but we won't be joining your crew. We're perfectly fine in our own boat- ship, I mean ship." she said, looking briefly at me over her shoulder.

Barbossa and his crew laughed.

"Join the crew? Certainly not! They say it's fitful badluck to bring a woman aboard a ship. No, I thought we could show you the way to Tortuga, where you could fashion yerself yer own crew. What says ye?"

I thought about it for a moment before nudging my sister.

"yeah, sure" she said. Barbossa looked slightly confused.

"Aye, we say aye, Capt'n Barbossa" I said, shoving my sister slightly out of the way.

She huffed but went anyways, leaving me to shake hands with Barbossa.

"Awesome, but it might take a small while to get the ship going, seeing as we lack a crew and everything" I said, shrugging and looking through his crew. They all seemed like they wanted nothing more than to murder or rape my sister and me, or both. And they could all use a good shower and toothbrush.

"I'll lend ye a few crew-members to get ye started, but I want 'em back when ye have yer own crew, savvy lass?" he said, turning to his crew and giving a silent order to some of them so that they would stay on mine and my sister's ship.

"Alright, where're we heading?" I asked, walking over to the helm as Barbossa's pirates started getting off mine and Zena's ship.

"Barbossa said Turtle island or something like that," Zena said, pulling out a map.

"Tortuga, he said, Zena. Tortuga, not turtle island" I mumbled.

"Whatever. We need a name for the ship. I was thinking Thunderstorm" she said, picking at her nails. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"How about just the Storm, after all the ship is black and _red_ not _yellow_," I offered as a counter-offer. My sister made a face, but I knew she couldn't argue my point.

"Sure. And storms bring bloodshed, right? This ship will go down in history. And now we have to discuss your stepping down and letting me be captain," she said, not even looking at me as she expected me to let her be the captain of _my_ ship.

"No. I'm the captain here, it was my idea in the first place!" I said, offended.

"Actually, it was my idea to go on a vacation, therefor it's because of me that we're here" she countered, shutting me up for a moment before I came up with a come-back.

"Yeah, but I had the idea of coming to Bermuda"

"I convinced mom"

"I... Had the idea to go to the middle of the Triangle"

"I decided to keep going"

"Yeah but I decided to stop through the storm, and not go back right away" after I said that, my sister took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Fair enough. I guess we're both going to be the Captain of The Storm" she gave in, making a grin spread on my lips.

"Deal" I agreed, looking over at the crew.

"Who here can man the helm?" I called, letting my eyes run over all the hands that shot up.

I pursed my lips as I chose one of them, and pointed at the one who had caught my eye.

"You there, pirate! What do you call yourself?" I asked.

"I'm Gibbs, Capt'n..." he trailed off.

"Shadows. Both me and my sister shall be addressed as Captain Shadows. Mister Gibbs, man the helm. Please," I said, waving him over to the helm.

"Aye, Capt'n Shadows," he said and walked over to me and my sister. I let him take the helm and made my way to my cabin for a well-deserved nap.

"Gabrielle," Zena called for me from her standing position by the helm.

"Yes, Zena?" I called back without turning back to look at her. If she wasn't going to address me by Captain, well neither would I address her by Captain either.

"You're sleeping with the crew" she said. Oh no, she didn't!

"About as much as you are, Zena!" I answered, keeping on advancing towards the cabin.

"Gabrielle! I thought I was Captain of this place!" she argued.

"And I thought I was Captain? Oh wait, no! We both are. We share the cabin. I have the key, after all" I said, pulling said key out of my shirt before putting it back in.

My sister grumbled a bit, but said nothing more as I headed to _my_ cabin and took a nap to the swaying of the ocean.

* * *

"Capt'n Shadows! Yer sister wants to see ye" I was shaken awake by Gibbs and a groan slipped through my lips as I woke up.

"Get your ass the hell out of my cabin, I'm up dammit" I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes as Gibbs left my cabin.

I decided I would change my clothing to something a little more red and a little less gold. I put on my three rings and put on three earrings on each ear, a small smile on my lips.

I put on a pair on red leather pants and my favorite stud belt, then a striped black and white cami that had a skull print on the side. Then I pulled on my trusty boots.

After having chosen my attire carefully, I stepped out of the captain's cabin and came across my pissed-looking sister. She had her hands on her hips and her jaw was locked, her lips pursed slightly and she was looking beyond pissed.

"What's with the long face, Z?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"We've made port in Tortuga. It looks... Well, come see for yourself" she said, waving me over as she walked to the plank thing that lead off the ship.

It looked dirty, that was for sure. In all senses of the word. Women were strolling around flirting openly with men, their breast practically pouring out of their corsetted dresses. The men were drinking themselves out of house and home and enjoying the company with no shame.

Gunshots and the sound of swords clashing rang through the air, with loud music laughter, giggles and moans attacking my eardrums.

"Holy shit. I'm not sure what I expected, but it sure as hell wasn't that" I said, staring in wide-eyed, slack-jawed amazement.

"Yeah, same here. How will we find a crew?" Zena asked me, tugging me down to shore.

"Oy, Capt'n! Who comes ashore?" one of the pirates asked me. I thought about it for a moment, but Zena was faster to answer than me.

"Whoever wants to come ashore, as long as a few of you stay to guard the ship" she said, shrugging and pulling me to the streets.

"Now to answer your question, sister dearest, I think we're supposed to write our Articles and have people sign it to join the crew." I said, scrunching my nose up slightly at the prospect.

I didn't like setting rules, but I knew there had to be rules on a ship, otherwise it was total and complete chaos.

"We really get to set our own rules?" Zena looked thrilled, she loved that kind of stuff. A slight shudder ran down my back.

"Yeah. They have to do with dividing the booty, who's captain, the terms and conditions, the stuff that's illegal, punishment (I prefer flogging, keel-hauling or marooning myself) and compensation in case someone looses a limb in service. Or something like that. You write, I'll proof-read and correct them, alright?" I offered. Zena quickly agreed and we headed into the nearest pub, which happened to be named _'The Faithful Bride'. _


	6. Sparrow

_**A/N: Hi, it's me again, the writer. Yeah, I'm going to put articles in this chapter and I just wanted to tell you that I based them on other pirates' articles. You know what they say; "taking ideas from one person is stealing, stealing from many is research" ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: POTC isn't mine, sadly.**_

While Zena wrote our Articles, I decided that I would see if I could have a drink.

I got up and made my way to the bar, swaying my hips lightly as I went.

"Hey barkeep, could I have a... Rum please?" I asked, after giving it a bit of thought.

"Ain't ye a bit young t' be drinkin' rum, lass?" the barkeep asked, but I just grinned at him.

"Not at all, sir. Now, where be me rum?" I asked, adding a playful accent on the last bit. The man rolled his eyes and handed me a mug filled with a deep amber liquid.

I had to hold in my grin as I brought the mug to my lips and took a long sip, stopping my body from cringing as the rum burned a path of warmth down my throat.

The last time I had had a drink was quite a while ago and it had been tequila shots at my friend's birthday party. We had been playing _I've Never _and I had been the one to knock down the most shots.

I let a small smile grace my lips as I felt my muscles loosen and I walked back over to my sister, drink in hand.

"Oh, what is that?" Zena asked, peeking into my mug and taking a whiff of my drink. Her face immediately scrunched up in distaste.

"Ew. How can you drink that stuff, Gabrielle?" she asked, going back to writing the Articles. I rolled my eyes at her antics and sighed.

"You make a horrible pirate, sis. How can you be a Captain and not like rum?" I asked lowly, knowing the effect that saying that kind of thing could cause in a place like this.

But, no matter my efforts, it seemed I was still heard. A gasp came up from somewhere near me and a man staggered his way over to us.

He looked good, I'll admit. I have never been one to like dreads, but they suited this man incredibly well, and the trinkets and braids that were interlaced in his dread made him look mysterious. He had a beard that was braided in two small braids and he had thick eyeliner rimming his eyes, though I believe it was called Kohl back then. Or, well, now.

He was wearing a traditional Captain's attire, with the long coat and super epic pirate boots. I had a pair similar to those at home. Naturally, mine were black instead of brown like his, but that's just a detail.

And a hat. He had a tricorn hat, like any respectable pirate.

"What are ye blabbin' 'bout, ladies? How can ye be a Capt'n?" the man asked, leaning over my shoulder to peer into my cup.

"I'm sorry, man, but what's your name again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He grabbed my mug and took a long sip of my rum, earning himself my deadliest glare.

"I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow" he said simply, knocking his head back and finishing the rest of my drink.

"Oy, Sparrow, that's my rum!" I growled at his, my jaw locking as my fists clenched into tight balls.

"Was it now? Well then, I suppose I'll ha'e to be buying ye a'other, eh?" he mused, before giving me a lop-sided grin. I just glared.

"You'd better, 'else there'll be hell to pay" I growled at him, still mad about him drinking my rum. Mine.

"Aye, lass. So, what was it ye be sayin' 'bout bein' a Capt'n?" he asked in his piraty drawl.

"Me and my sister, we're Captains of _The Storm_. I'm Gabrielle Shadows, and tthat's Zena" I introduced, shaking the pirate's hand.

He rose an eyebrow.

"What'd ye mean, yer _both_ Capt'n of _the Storm_?" He asked.

"Well, she had the idea and I found a way, and we couldn't agree on who would be the Captain. We're both good in different areas, so we figured we'd both be Captains," I explained without giving too many details.

Jack frowned.

"But it's frightful bad luck to have a lady aboard a ship, let alone two" he said, looking slightly confused. I grinned at that.

"Well, I never pretended to be a lady, now, did I?" I quipped, chuckling lightly.

"Gabrielle, I'm done. How is this?" Zena finally looked up from the Articles she was writing and handed them to me for proof-reading.

_The Shadows Articles_

_1 __Every man shall obey civil command; the captain__(s)__ shall have __two__ full share__s__ in all prizes. the Master, Carpenter, Boatswain, and Gunner shall have one share and __a half__._

_2 If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any secret from the Company, he shall be marroon'd with one pistol, one small bottle of powder and one shot._

_3 If any Man shall steal any Thing in the Company, or game, to the value of a piece of Eight, he shall be Marroon'd or shot._

_4 If at any Time we should meet at another Pirate that man shall sign his Articles without Consent of the Captain(s), shall suffer such Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit. _

_5 That a man that shall strike another, whilst these Articles are in force, shall receive Moses's Law (that is 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare Back. _

_6 That Man that shall snap his Arms, or smoak Tobacco in the Hold, without cap to his Pipe, or carry a candle lighted without lanthorn, shall suffer the same Punishment as in the former Article. _

_7 That Man that shall not keep his Arms clean, fit for an Engagement, or neglect his Business, shall be cut off from his Share, and suffer such other Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit. _

_8 If any man shall lose a joint in time of Engagement, shall have 400 Pieces of Eight: if a limb, 800._

_9 If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her consent, shall suffer death._

As I read I couldn't help but notice that the Articles were the same as you could find in my history book as a fictional example.

"Why do these seem awfully familiar?" I asked my sister with a raised eyebrow. She gave me a sheepish smile and pulled a notebook out of her shirt. I rolled my eyes at her, and shot another glare to _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

"You! Where's my rum?" I asked him, and he rolled his eyes before returning to his table. I took this distraction to gush at my sister.

"Zena! Can you believe it? That's Captain Jack Sparrow! Isn't he so damn hot?" I asked, a wild grin on my face as my eyes twinkled.

Zena chuckled a bit at my enthusiasm.

"Well, he's cute, I'll admit, but he's not really my type," she said, scrunching her nose up a bit. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Like you'll find much of _your type_ around this place, sis. We're not in 2010 anymore. We're not even in LA, we're in th' Caribbeans, luv" I said, putting a forced pirate gait to my words towards the end.

Zena rolled her eyes, but laughed a bit at my playful teasing.

"Oy, Shadows! Both o' ye!" Gibbs called, coming in the tavern.

"Gibbs!" my called was shadowed by Jack's, who was coming towards mine and Zena's table with three bottles of rum.

"Jack! What are ye doin' 'ere?" Gibbs asked Jack as he came over to me and my sister too.

"I be buyin' this 'ere lady an' 'er sister a drink" he said, handing me and Zena each a bottle of rum.

"Sorry, Sparrow, I don't drink," Zena said, pushing her drink away from her. I shook my head in mock disappointment with her, but Jack Sparrow looked a few moments away from a heart-attack.

"Ye don' drink?" he asked, his voice disbelieving.

Zena then proceeded to explain why she wouldn't drink until she was legal. When Jack freaked out at the fact she wasn't 18 yet, I decided to tune them out, knowing the arguing would only go from _bad_ to _worst. _Instead, I decided to put my mind to good use and compare _this_ Sparrow to the one in my history book. There were no pictures in there, but the way he was described had me thinking he wouldn't be good-looking at all. The book(s) had made him out to be ugly inside and out, with possibly rotten teeth, which would account for their yellow-ness.

Now I knew that the teeth (only 4 of them, mind you, the others are quite white) are actually coated in gold.

And when the book(s) had said that he had both dreads _and_ braids, I had turned my mind away from him. But now that he was actually standing in front of me, arguing with my sister and gesticulating wildly, I had to admit he was handsome. His dark, Kohl-rimmed eyes made him look more mysterious and the jewels and trinkets he had in his hair only proved that point. I'd bet a lot of money that every single trinket on his head had a special story behind it.

His braided beard looked a little odd, but I found that I couldn't quite imagine him without it.

He was hot, I had to give him that, and the way he talked, acted and held himself only made me want to know why he was like that. How had he gotten that P brand on his arm? And who had done that sparrow tattoo just above it? I wanted to know. I _really_ wanted to know.

"What be on yer mind, lass?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip from his silver flask, that probably containedd rum.

"How did Jack get his tattoo?" I asked the most pressing one in my mind, seeing as I had been wanting a new tattoo for quite a while now. I had gotten my first one a little over a year ago. It was a tribal dragon on the nape of my neck. I had been thinking about getting a pair of wings on my shoulder blades to represent my name, or maybe a panther going down my leg. Something bigger, for sure.

"A man in Singapore. 'E's famous fer 'is tattoos. Why, ye wanna get inked?" Gibbs asked me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked at him.

"Again, you mean? Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now. Wanna see my first one?" I asked. Gibbs' eyes widened and he nodded a bit, looking unsure.

I moved my hair and showed him the dragon that rested on the nape of my neck.

"Wow lass, I ne'er thought ye'd be one to get ink'd" he mumbled, but it seemed he was talking more to himself than to me.

"Seriously, eh? I mean, my spiked belt, leather pants and large amount of earrings didn't let you in that I might not be your usual kind of woman?" I said sarcastically. Gibbs rose an eyebrow at me, probably demanding an explanation, but he wouldn't get it.

I had said what I meant, and besides, it was none of his business.

"Ye really are one o' a kind, Capt'n Shadows" he said eying me carefully, as though I were a tiger about to strike.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. That she is" Jack grumbled, having finally finished his quarrel with my sister when she accepted to take a sip of rum, but made a face the whole time. Somehow I doubt both men were talking about the same Captain Shadows.

"Well, seeing as I have a feeling you boys know how to get a crew in Tortuga, and me and Zena need as much help as we can get, would you guys mind landing us a hand?" I asked, my question directed more to Jack than Gibbs, seeing as I was so interested in knowing his story.

Both men agreed and soon we had a table set up and men were forming a line while Gibbs interrogated them for me. You know, since neither me nor my sister had any clue what to look for in a crew-member. Gibbs looked experienced, so we let him take over.

"So, Jack, how long have you been a Captain?" I asked as Zena payed more attention to who was getting on our crew and probably memorizing names and matching them to faces.

"Fer 'round fifteen years. An ye, how long?" he asked back. I pursed my lips.

"A few days, actually. I have no idea what I'm doing half the time, Zena's better at that than I am, and she's way more responsible than me. But I know more stuff, and I can make people listen to me more easily, so that's why we're both Captain of _The Storm_." I explained, truly not knowing why I didn't just let my sister be Captain. She's a thousand times more responsible than I could ever wish to be.

"Ah, I'd been wond'rin' 'bout that. But I ain't got an ounce o' responsibility, yet I make a great Capt'n. Truthfully, I'm drunk more than half th' time," he reassured me with a grin that made a laugh bubble up my throat.

"Nice. But to change the subject, how might you have gotten that _P_ brand on your arm?" I asked.

"Notic'd tha', did ye? Well, lass, tha'd be a story best told wit' a mug o' rum in hand." he asid, before turning to one of the women that were strolling around the pub, carrying mugs and strutting their stuff in dresses and corsets.

"Wench! Two mugs o' rum!" he shouted in one of their directions and ordered the rum after the 'wench' had gotten here.

"I could offer ye mor' than jus' th' rum, mate" the wench offered, winking at Jack and completely ignoring me. I gave the girl my deadliest glare and cut Jack off before he could respond.

"Just get the rum, whore. Come on, step to!" I ordered as she just stood there, catching flies.

It took Jack waving her off before she obeyed. I glared in her general direction and Jack gave me an odd look.

"What's ailin' ye, lass?" he asked me. I stopped glaring (barely) and turned back to Jack Sparrow, who was still giving me an odd look.

"We were having a civilized conversation and the bitch just interrupts by giving you an incredibly rude offer, seeing as I'm around. For all she knows, I could have been your wife!" I growled out, glaring at the wench as she brought us our mugs, returned my glare, and scampered away quickly.

Jack looked flabbergasted when I turned back to him.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Lass, I don' know what's gotten into ye, but ye need to take a breath. Th' wench was jus' doin' 'er job" he said, resting a hand on my shoulder and looking deep into my eyes. It seemed to calm down my temper, and I couldn't believe it was actually happening. No one had ever been able to do that before.


	7. Plan

_Just so you know, I rated this story more for the violence, gore and language than for the detailed romance scenes. And those may take a while to show up._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own POTC, that's Disney's job._

I shrugged Jack's hand off of me and took a long sip of rum to turn my mind back to the subject at hand.

"Hmph. I'm just not used to this shit, I'll straighten up soon enough," I grumbled, swirling my mug slightly and looking into the spiraling amber liquid.

"Aye, I hope tha' be soon, a lad might ge' th' wrong idea with ye sayin' somethin' like tha'," Jack said, taking a gulp of his rum too. I pouted slightly at my drink before looking back up, a bright smile masking all previous thoughts.

"So, how did you get the brand?" I asked cheerfully. Jack smirked and put his mug down before he curled the tips of his mustache with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Ah, ye see,-"

[Flashback]

_When he was 25 years old, Jack was employed by the East India Trading Company (EITC). He sailed aboard the Fair Wind as the First Mate under Captain Nathaniel Bainbridge. When Bainbridge was killed in a battle with pirates led by Captain Esmeralda, a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, Jack took command of the Fair Wind and managed to save the ship and most of its cargo from falling into the hands of Esmeralda's pirates. Cutler Beckett, an EITC Director for West Africa, was so impressed, that he offered him to take command of Marlin, a slave ship of the Company, as her captain. But Sparrow refused to transport slaves, and Beckett gave him command of the _Wicked Wench_, a merchant vessel of the Company._

_Jack Sparrow and the _Wicked Wench_ were an unbeatable team, until Beckett, angry that Jack Sparrow had betrayed him by refusing to give him the exact location for the lost island of Kerma, and the Shining City of Zerzura with its treasure-filled labyrinth, ordered Sparrow to carry a cargo of slaves to New Avalon in the Caribbean for Viscount Penwallow, Beckett's immediate supervisor and patron. Jack Sparrow set off with the Wicked Wench's hold filled with slaves, but he couldn't stand the idea of humans beings as "cargo," so he resolved to free them. Jack sailed back to illusion-hidden Kerma, and the island's ruler, Pharaoh Shabako, agreed to give the slaves asylum there. Furious at being disobeyed, Cutler Beckett had Jack thrown into jail._

_After languishing for a couple of months, he ordered him brought within sight of the Wicked Wench about a mile off the coast of Western Africa. Beckett and his operative, Ian Mercer, branded Jack with a "P" brand on the inside of his right forearm, marking him forever as a pirate._

[End Flashback]

"-an' th'n oth'r stuff happen'd tha' got me in trouble, but I be fine now" Jack finished his tale, leaving my jaw slightly slack and my eyebrows arched high.

"Wow. I didn't read _that_ in the history books" I mumbled to myself, stunned. The books hadn't actually mentioned how Sparrow might have been branded, let alone anything remotely close to that. Given, there were a few parts that made me scoff lightly before I remembered how I had gotten here in the first place.

"Wha' was tha', luv?" Jack asked, smirking slightly at me. I fought off a blush and took another sip of my drink instead.

"Ah... Nothing, it was nothing. So tell me, how-" I was cut off by my sister jabbing her elbow into my ribs harshly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I demanded, frowning. I had been about to ask how the island of Kerma might have been camouflaged and if it could be reproduced. It sounded like a brilliant thing to recreate on _The Storm_, seeing as it might be useful in future raids and stuff.

"Stop flirting with the pirate, we have to leave. Barbossa said that-" this time, Zena was the one that was cut off.

"Oi, lass, ye know Capt'n Barbossa?" Jack asked, a spark of something appearing in his eye.

"Um, yes, he's the one that... Sort of showed us the way here," she said, looking confusedly between me and Jack, as though I might understand his actions any more than her. Ha, as if.

"Why?" I asked when Jack started mumbling to himself. Not that I had any opposition to talking to yourself, in fact I did it quite often, but I would have strongly appreciated some insight as to the situation.

"He stole my ship," Jack finally grumbled. I nodded, suddenly understanding him better. I'd be trying to keelhaul Barbossa, personally, but perhaps that was what he was mumbling to himself about; a plan to have Barbossa's head.

"What?" Zena asked, still totally clue-less. I rolled my eyes and decided to try and explain before she could embarrass herself any further.

"Barbossa stole Jack's ship. Jack's personality somewhat resembles mine in the matter of owning stuff. And he's a pirate. What do you think?" I asked rhetorically. Zena's eyes widened as she finally got it.

"Oh. Do we still get to keep the crew?" she asked, sounding slightly disheartened. I gave her a look that clearly said _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_.

"Z, we're pirates now. It's every man for himself. So what if Barbossa helped us get on our feet? He got his own ass in the mess by stealing Jack's ship in the first place, so he can deal with it himself" I said, rolling my eyes and finishing off my rum in one last drought.

"Yes, but we did something somewhat similar, stealing the ship and landing ourselves here, and yet he still helped. Wouldn't it be fair to return the favor?" she asked. I laughed out loud, but it went unnoticed in the tavern full of people doing the same.

"That was his choice, Z. And there was just us two, he has his whole crew to help him. We can leave him to his troubles without a dent in our rep," I told her confidently. Personally, it had crossed my mind to help Jack instead of Barbossa, but that was just because of his looks.

She looked at me with a frown and her jaw locked, meaning that she _strongly_ disagreed with my methods. So I looked at her with a smirk and shrugged.

"If you want to go help Barbossa fend off Sparrow, then by all means, do it. I, however, will be leaving with the ship and the crew. Essentially, I'm going to somewhat mutiny you in Tortuga" I said. I wouldn't actually do it, seeing as I sort of needed her to know what to do (and, you know, I love her and stuff, but that's just a detail).

Zena glared at me.

"You wouldn't" she said, seeing through my game. I just grinned and shrugged, refusing to admit that I wouldn't do what I had said. Especially since I had a reputation of following through with my word, whatever that word may be.

"Well, ladies, if ye be done arguin', I have a plan tha' I won't be able to accomplish all by me onesies, savvy? Now, th' real question is will ye help... Or not?" Jack asked. I looked at him for a moment, judging the risks for a moment before I decided, _Oh, to hell with it. I'm a pirate now after all and what's life without a little risk?_. It would seem that my sister's mind wasn't as similar to mine as I had once thought.

"What are the risks?" she actually asked. I had to refrain from smacking her behind the head, fearing that it would start a bar brawl and who knew how these people were in brawls.

"Well, ye might get seriously inj'red or find yerself at th' bott'm o' Davy Jones' Locker," he said truthfully. Zena gulped slightly as she remembered a threat that I had issued a few days prior to our apparent time-travel.

[Flashback]

_Zena walked into the house with a heavy sweater that didn't look like anything she'd wear and she seemed hunched over to Gabrielle's eyes. _

"_Z, where did you get that sweater?" Gabrielle asked, rising from her over-used computer chair and going to see what was wrong with her sister._

"_Ah... A friend at school gave it to me" she said a little unsurely. Gabrielle didn't believe her, naturally, seeing as she was a master of lies _{A/N: No, Jess, I'm not implying anything. This is for the story's sake}_._

_Gabrielle roughly grabbed the black sweater and pulled it over her sister's head, and before Zena could fully realize what was happening, Gabrielle had discovered the massive bruise on Zena's shoulder._

"_Who did this to you!" Gabrielle hissed, furious at the poor imbecile that dared hurt a Shadows sister. Didn't the idiot know who he was messing with? __Gabrielle Shadows had a seriously strong reputation for being extremely violent, especially with people who hurt, threatened or messed with her family. _

"_This new guy at school, he didn't know what he was doing, he-" Gabrielle cut her off. That explained __it; the kid was _new_. Well, there were rules to obey, and not messing with any Shadows relative (or friend, they count as family too) is one of the most important rules._

"_Well, I'm going to teach the goddamn kid some manners. Next time, I'm sending him to Davy Jones' fucking Locker"_

[End Flashback]

"Sounds interesting. What's the plan?" I asked Jack. Zena seemed a little out of it at the moment, so I figured I'd take over the pirating and captaining duties.

"If ye'll help, we'll have a need to be goin' to visit an ol' friend o' mine in Port Royal," he said. Zena looked at me through the corner of her eyes and sighed with considerable relief when I scrunched up my nose, signaling the port's properness.

"Dear Gods, do we have to? I mean, with all those up-tight lobsters and prim-and-proper ass-wads, surely a trio of pirates will be easily noticeable," I groaned out. Zena, on the other hand, looked somewhat excited to leave the dirty, grimy, fun-and-blood-filled streets of Tortuga.

"Yes, come on Gabby, it'll be fun! You're the one who agreed to it in the first place, you can't back out now" she said, grinning somewhat evilly at me. I glared at her.

"You have learned too well from me, sis" I ground out, giving her the dirtiest look possible. I had myself used that line against our mother more times than I dared count, and now it was coming back to bite me in the ass.

"We'll help you out, mister Sparrow" Zena said, smiling sweetly at him, though I could see the slight disgust in her eyes.

"_Capt'n _Sparrow" Jack corrected, but I grinned at his mistake.

"Not aboard our ship, Jack. You're _just Sparrow_ there," I said with unmistakable victory in my voice.

Jack grumbled a few unintelligible things under his breath while Zena and I laughed merrily and I finished my drink. We would leave in the morning.


	8. Lizzie

**A****/****N****: ****Hi****, ****I****had****the****whole****beginning****written****on****my****dad****'****s****laptop****, ****but****then****it****went****all****messed****up****and****I****waited****really****long****for****my****dad****to****fix****it****so****I****could****get****my****files****back****, ****but****he****kept****on****procrastinating****and****now****... ****Well****, ****I****finally****got****t****hem****back****! ****yay****! ****I****couldn****'****t****actually****find****a****proper****gown****for****the****Polyvore****set****, ****so****... ****You****'****re****just****going****to****have****to****imagine****it****. ****Sorry****.**

MODIFIED! THIS IS THE ORIGINAL VERSION!

**Disclaimer****: ****I****don****'****t****own****POTC****or****anything****else****I****'****ll****reference****.**

O c e a n s . o f . T i m e

-Lizzie-

I was wearing corset. A god damned corset, and it was trying to kill me by not allowing enough air to pass through my lungs.

"Still think this was a good idea?" I hissed at Zena, who was wearing a powder blue and deep purple version of my crimson and black gown.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she said, gathering her skirts as she climbed a few stairs. I sighed before doing the same.

We were in Port Royal, home of the legions of lobster-men, with Jack. We were following him around the posh neighbourhoods and too-clean streets and I resisted the urge to gag every time we walked past someone, the smell of perfume overwhelming.

Jack was dressed somewhat properly and walked at my left with an arm lightly placed around my waist, as to not arise too much suspicion. After all, why would two ladies like me and Z be walking around with a man like _him_? Well, besides the fact that we're all pirates and we're looking for Sparrow's ally or _friend_.

"Ah, 'ere we ar'" he said as we arrived at a gigantic house. It looked suspiciously like a mansion to me, to be truthful.

"What kind of friend do you have that might live here?" I asked, standing on my tip-toes to peek through the door, but to no avail.

"Someone with a lot of money, that's for sure" Zena noted, grinning at me. I smirked back. I knew I would influence my sister in the ways of a pirate sooner or later, I just didn't expect her greed to come by so quickly.

"Up for a little raiding, lil sis?" I asked with a wink. Jack seemed to have a small freak-out moment.

"Don' ye be stealin' from 'tis 'ere house, savvy?" he hissed at us before knocking on the door. I just shrugged and winked at Zena again, who giggled a bit.

A woman opened the door, wearing a golden gown. Her hair was chestnut brown to match her eyes and pinned up high on her head. A diamond was hanging from her neck, suggesting she might be the owner of the house. Or, at least, married to the owner.

"'Ello, Lizzie," Jack said with a grin, wiggling his fingers at her in greeting.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked, lowering her voice a bit. A boy walked up, looking to be about 6 or 7 years old, maybe a bit younger. He was dressed like a pirate.

"Mom? Who is it?" he asked, looking around her to see us.

"Will, go back to your room, I'll be there soon," she said, before ushering the boy away from the door and coming back.

"Ye be takin' good care o' th' whelp's son, me hope," Jack said, smiling wistfully as he looked at the kid bounding away.

"Go away, Jack. And take your wenches with you," she said, before she attempted to slam the door in our faces. Unfortunately for her, I had predicted the move and had stuck my foot in the door just in time. I held back a wince as the heavy door slammed on my foot and pushed it back open.

"For your information, _Lizzie_, I'm not a wench and neither is my sister. Jack came here to have a chat with you, and so he will," I said, spiting her name out like poison. I assumed it was Elizabeth, but seeing her face when I called her Lizzie was too tempting. I slammed the door open all the way and walked in, getting in her face as much as I could.

"Gabrielle, calm down. You know Jack; I'm not actually surprised she thought we were wenches," Z said, patting my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I just huffed and shrugged her hand off before returning to Jack's side.

A man soon walked up to us, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist and kissing her neck lightly. I rose an eyebrow. The man surely didn't look like a whelp.

"Who is this, my dear?" he asked. I smirked and cut her off just as she was about to pass us off for something we're not.

"Old friends of Lizzie's. I'm Gabrielle Shadows, and this is my sister, Zena. This is my fiancé, Jack Sparrow," I said with a bright smile, holding my hand out for the man to shake.

"I'm Wayne Thorn, Elizabeth's husband. Surely you've heard of me?" he said, shaking our hands. I resisted the urge to giggle at his name. Wayne meant wagon-maker, and Thorn, well, it's kind of obvious.

"Unfortunately, mister Thorn, Elizabeth and I haven't been able to contact each-other for years now. I was unaware she had married and only managed to reach her through pure coincidence. Jack met with an old mutual friend and needed to have a chat with her, so I figured I would come along," I spun a believable tale easily, with a friendly smile on my face.

"Ah, well come on in! I'll have Elizabeth make you some tea, you must have come a long way to not have been capable of contacting her until now," he said. I nodded at him in thanks and stepped inside the house, continuing the conversation.

"Thank you very much, we are wary indeed. We've traveled a long way to meet again with Liz," I said while following him to the dining-room, leaving Jack and Zena with Elizabeth.

I continued distracting Wayne with made-up stories of my so-called 'travels', embellishing them while not giving anything away. Just enough to peak his curiosity while making him trust me a bit more so that I could gain information when I started asking questions.

"-and that's how I got away. Pirates, I tell you, filthy creatures. Oh, speaking of which, I saw your son earlier. The manner in which he dressed reminded me eerily of pirate-wear," I commented, furrowing my brows in mock confusion. Wayne sighed deeply.

"William isn't my son, unfortunately. I met dear Elizabeth when she was pregnant with the boy. She had been recently widowed, her previous husband having been a sailor that died at sea shortly after their wedding night. I fell in love with her instantly and wanted to be there for her and the child," he explained, and I nodded. For some reason, I had a feeling that the man wasn't telling me the truth, though I knew he wasn't lying.

Any person that Jack knows and is on good terms with surely can't be wholly good-hearted, so this 'sailor' must be a pirate. It was probably who Jack meant when he mentioned the 'whelp', which might mean that the man had recently become a pirate.

"I see. Will was a good man. Pity he came across those nasty pirates," I said, nodding solemnly. I didn't actually know the man's name, but I threw a wild guess, seeing as Elizabeth didn't seem the kind to be too imaginative for names.

"You knew him?" Wayne asked.

"Yes, he was a good friend of Jack's. I don't know much about him, personally. I only met him once before his ship was jumped by a bunch of pirates. Ever heard of Captain Hector Barbossa?" I asked.

Wayne Thorn shook his head, demonstrating his ignorance about the ways of Pirates.

"Well, he and his crew were the ones that did poor William in. Well, that's what I heard anyways," I said with a sigh.

"Pirates? Elizabeth never mentioned pirates, she said a storm sunk his ship," he argued with me. I gave him a funny look, then shook my head with a giggle.

"Silly Lizzie, she probably wanted to protect you. Or maybe she didn't want to frighten you. A storm, ha! Oh, well I guess the pirates are somewhat like a force of nature, so she wasn't completely lying," I giggled a bit more to make him calm down a bit.

"Why would she lie to me? We've been married for seven years!" he said, looking somewhat torn.

"Like I said, she probably just wanted to protect you, but, you know, she might have also been in denial. Never did like pirates, my dear Lizzie," I pretended to mull things over for a moment, before shrugging it off and smiling brightly at Wayne.

Just as Wayne was about to say something else, Jack came into the room, looking somewhat pissed.

"Oh, hi there love! How's it going?" I asked, smiling brightly at him. He blinked a few times before smiling fakely back at me.

"Wonderfully. Unfortunately, dear, we must be goin'," he said, nodding briefly at me before I heard a loud _slap_ coming from the kitchen. Just then, I realized that the tea had never actually arrived and my sister had probably had a fit over something. Explosive temper, that little hell-cat had, once provoked.

"Hmm, I think that would be best. Zena, come on! I'm sorry, Wayne, but we really must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you," I said with a smile before Zena burst out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"No probs, lets go!" she said, practically flying out the door.

I followed her, picking up my skirts as I went so that I wouldn't trip and break my face as I ran.

We ran through the streets until we reached _The__Storm_ again, at which point we ran across the gangplank and into our cabin.

"Think Jack was able to keep up?" I asked, gasping breaths between each words as my lungs burned slightly from exertion.

Zena giggled- well, as much as she could while being out of breath -and shook her head.

"Probably not," she said. We laughed together for a bit before sitting to wait for Jack to return.

"No clue. I don't even know _if_ he's going to catch up. I don't remember him following us when we bolted out of Turner's house," she said with a small giggle.

"Wait. I thought her last name was Thorn?" I asked, looking up.

"Oh no, didn't you hear? Her first husband, William Turner, was the father of her child," she said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. But he's dead, doesn't that kick him out of the picture?" I asked, looking over at her over my shoulder. She burst out laughing.

"Ah, I believe not. He's the new _Davy__Jones_, since he killed the original. 10 years at sea, one day on land, that's the deal. On his 'one day' he knocked Lizzie up, I'm guessing, and I think he'll get quite the surprise in 3 years when she doesn't show up. Or, hell maybe she'll show up with that new husband of hers to break things off officially with William," she explained, leaving me shocked.

"Wait wait wait, recap. Davy Jones can die? How?" I asked in disbelief. Shit, did that mean I had just lost my favorite threat? I was now in the right century to use it too! I changed quickly into new clothing before Zena could answer.

"Yeah, you know the legend that he carved out his heart and stuffed it in a chest? It's true. Will found the chest with the help of jack and stabbed the heart because he had been stabbed and was dying and is now the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman, therefor the new Davy Jones," Zena explained, watching me as I pulled out a camera from my bag. I felt like it was the right time to take a few pictures.

"Smile!" I said to Z as I snapped a shot of her with wide eyes.

"You brought a camera?" she asked in disbelief. I giggled a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, cool huh? Well, technically, mom sneaked it in when she thought we weren't looking, but whatever," I said with a small chuckle. At that moment, the door burst open and Jack waltzed in like he owned the place. Which, come to think of it, he technically did, seeing as this was a near-perfect replica of his ship; the _Black__Pearl__._ But he didn't need to know that, of course.

"Ah, Capt'n Shadows. It seems like ye have a new addition to yer crew," Jack said, smirking lightly before nodding at the door. I rose an eyebrow and looked out the door, surprised to see Elizabeth and her son, William.

"Sparrow! What the hell is _she_ doing here?" I hissed at him getting in his face with a deep glare.

"Who? Who's here?" Zena asked, peeking through the door.

She gasped when she, no doubt, spotted Elizabeth and her child.

"Why did she bring the kid? A pirate ship is no place for a child," she said with an angry tone of voice. I shot her an odd look as she stepped out of the cabin, looking extremely pissed. I knew that look, it was like the one I got whenever someone laughed at me.

"Oh dear god," I mumbled, running after her.

"Zena, Zena stop! Don't do something stupid!" I called after her, grabbing her around the waist to stop her from killing Elizabeth. Why I would want to do that was beyond me, but the child still needed his mother and I couldn't just drop him off with his father.

His father _was_ the new Davy Jones after all.

"No! Let me go! I'm going to throw her overboard!" she shouted, struggling in my arms.

"That's exactly why I'm not letting you go," I said reasonably, dragging her back to Jack and shoving her in his arms, where she started struggling even more. He just gave me a confused look and held her while I marched up to Elizabeth.

"You heard her question. And statement. Now justify yourself, before I kick you off my ship," I said, my voice deadly calm. I stood about two to three inches shorter than her, at 5'5", but I looked a hell of a lot more menacing than she did. I had practice, back in the 21st century. This bitch had nothing on me.

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"I couldn't just leave him with Wayne, my Will deserves to meet his real father," she said. I blinked a few times trying to process this.

"Are you _serious_? You can't possibly have thought that was a good reason to bring a child aboard a pirate ship. You only have two to three years before the ten years is up. Before the brand new Davy Jones can come ashore again. And besides, have you ever been on a pirate ship before? Do you have any _idea_ what it's like?" I hissed. Of course, I didn't have much of a clue either, but judging by what I had seen so far, it wasn't very... Child-approved.

How could a mother willingly bring her child into this kind of world?

"Jack said he needed my help getting his ship back from Barbossa. Again," she said, shooting him a dirty look. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I got that. But you didn't need to bring the kid aboard with you," I said, looking over to Gibbs who had decided to stay on my crew for the moment.

"Mister Gibbs, take the boy and bring him to my cabin. Please," I asked, turning away from Elizabeth to face my sister.

"Aye, Capt'n" he said, taking the kid by the hand and leading him away from him mom. The boy was currently gushing over the amount of pirates around him, and I couldn't really blame him. I was freaking out inside too.

"Jack? You're now my second in command. Good job. Now, I'd like to get this ship sailing as soon as possible, far far away from the annoying redcoats," I ordered. He nodded, a twisted smile on his face. Zena was still shouting profanities at Lizzie.

I climbed on the side of the ship, holding on tightly to a mast while I cleared my throat.

"So here's the deal!" I shouted over the loud noise of all the pirates gathering, "I'm your Captain and my sister over there, freaking out, she's your Captain too. However, there's a little issue that needs to be taken care of, so you'll be listening to whatever Jack says," I said, pointing over to said person.

I then jumped off the railing back onto my ship, grabbed my sister, and headed for the cabin.

"Zena, calm down. We can drop her off at Tortuga and keep the kid, since his mom is obviously unable to care for him," i said, pulling my sister into my arms and holding her tight so she'd calm down. She nodded her agreement.

"Wait a moment, don't I get a say in this?" I heard a small voice ask. Me and Zena both turned to stare at the little William, who looked a bit offended. I only blinked, but Z wrestled herself out of my grip to crouch in front of the child.

"Of course you do, kitten," she said softly, smiling at Will.


	9. Untitled

**A/N: Alright, so I was watching POTC 4 and I was wondering if I should add that movie on to this one... with a few modifications, of course... Any opinions?**

**Heh, I hear ****this song** **in my head everytime I re-read my chapter, lol xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

. O f . T i m e

-Untitled-

Will nodded.

"I want to meet my dad," he said. I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out whether he was telling the truth or not.

"But... You live with him..." I attempted, trying to gauge if he was just reacting to something he had heard.

He shook his head at me, shooting me a small glare. I felt my eyes widen in slight shock.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Captain Gabrielle. I can see how I don't look like the man my mother says is my father. I can tell by the way he looks at me that I'm not his. And I heard that my father was a pirate, so I want you and Captain Zena to bring me to him," he said. I stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out why. Zena, of course, didn't hesitate.

"Of course, hun. And what of your mother?" she asked. I nodded, admitting that she had a brilliantly good question.

"Bring her back to my step-father. He's the man she loves, after all, and I don't want her to get hurt," he says. Me and my sister shot each other a look, and I decided to take over.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that. We can, however, drop her off at Tortuga to find her own way back. What she meant was, when we drop her off, what do you want to do? Stay here and become a pirate or return with Mister Thorn with your mom?" I asked. The kid grinned at me.

"I want to become a pirate!" he shouted, before starting to jump around in a traditional little-kid manner.

I held back a shudder, and stepped out of the cabin, leaving my sister to deal with the child.

I walked out to face the crew, pleasantly surprised to find that we were at sea already and that, despite the fact that Jack seemed to be drunk 24/7, he made a brilliant Captain.

So I went up the few stairs to the quarter deck, observing mutely the content look on the man's face as he steered the ship.

"Any reason ye be watchin' me, luv?" he asked, shocking me out of my revery. He had tilted his head towards me slightly, his eyes staring right through mine.

"You seem so at ease," I said finally, after a beat or two. He grinned at this.

"Aye, well, I've been doin' it for a long time," he explained. I nodded, directing my eyes to the horizon. It was the middle of the day, and the heat was stifling. The sun was up high above our heads and the sky was a clear blue, empty of all sorts of clouds.

I was glad we were at sea, where the breeze was strong and cool.

I didn't know where Jack was taking us, but he seemed to have a fixed destination in mind with his compass.

"What's the destination?" I asked softly. The endless rolling waves all around us, the almost mechanical effectiveness the crew had, the sheer freedom of it all made me feel calmer.

_A pirate's life for me._

"'Xactly where we ought to be, luv," he answered softly, winking at me.

I couldn't stop a small blush from rising to my cheeks at thoughts of a considerably less than clean consistency arose.

_In bed?_ I didn't say. What I actually said sounded much sassier and considerably less sexy, unfortunately.

"Catching the Black Pearl?"

Jack Sparrow gave me a sidelong look, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"Soon, darlin'. First, I thought we ought to test yer crew," he stated. I 'hmm'ed thoughtfully.

"Does that mean we're planning to plunder and pillage with Lizard-breath and the kid onboard?" The nickname I gave Elizabeth earned me another sidelong look, this one a bit more confused than the previous one.

"Well, Lizzie's been out of commission for so long now, we ought to test her skills," he stated, looking back out to the horizon.

"And the boy?" I urged, because I knew my sister would bite my head off if I didn't secure his fate.

"We'll return him to his... father," Jack said decidedly. My eyebrows rose to my hairline at that. Did he mean the boy's actual father? Or was he unaware that I knew who that actually was?

"You mean the New Davy Jones? You have got to be kidding me."

Jack's arm jerked, like he was surprised by my knowledge of this matter.

"Who told you?" he asked softly, a layer of pain buried deep.

"Zena, while we were chatting after outrunning the lobsters. Before you caught up," I explained. He nodded understandingly, and amended his statement.

"I meant we'll drop 'im wit' mister... whateverhisnamewas."

And still, I shook my head.

"The kid won't stand for it. I tried to convince him already, but he really wants to meet his dad. His real dad, the one that became Davy Jones," I stated.

Sparrow frowned deeply. His eyebrows got really close together, almost meeting in the middle. It made him look like a pouty kid.

It was hilarious.

"We can't bring 'im t' th' wimp. A pirate ship ain't for a kid, luv," he argued.

"That's what I said!" was it? I couldn't remember, Jack's eyes seemed to be piercing into my soul, "but he still has the right to meet his real dad. Let Zena handle the details."

I stepped closer, right into his space, and put a hand on his bicep, our gaze meeting.

(**AN: And they stared soulfully at each other like Dean and Castiel or John and Sherlock or Stiles and Derek, then they kissed and had hot, steamy, passionate sex right there on the deck and lived happily ever after. Just kidding, sorry, I couldn't help it**)

"I suppose," Sparrow agreed after a beat, looking back out to sea.

Had I imagined the weird tension? Most likely, it sounded like something I'd do.

"I'll go share the news."

With that, I left him to his musings and returned to my sister and the boy.


End file.
